


Never Again

by Doteruna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Kolivan cares, Near Death Experiences, Out of Character, Protective Kolivan, Shock, Short One Shot, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: Keith has to face Kolivan after trying to fly into the shield. It's not pretty.





	Never Again

Keith has been on the receiving end of more than one of Kolivan’s lectures. The large Galra was slow to anger but not to discipline, and while Keith resents the glares and the reprimands, he knows he’s deserved every one of them. Whether it’s training too hard and breaking a bone, or screwing up part of a mission, or just staying awake too long, Kolivan would, without fail, let his disapproval be known. His words were few enough already that a stern sentence was akin to a rant from Shiro, and his eyes were often enough to convey his feelings without opening his mouth. That being said, he was never overly harsh and never cruel; simply concerned, disciplined, and strict. 

Which is why as soon as Keith landed his ship, he knew he was done for. His hands were still shaking from how tightly he’d clenched the controls, and he’d bitten his lip and cheeks. He could still see the cruiser’s shield in front of him, growing larger as he flew towards it, ready to penetrate the barrier at the cost of his own life. He held back a tremble as he exited the ship and walked to wear Kolivan stood, arms crossed, at the other end of the hangar. 

As Keith came to stand before him, Kolivan shifted. He kept his eyes on the small Blade, assessing for any injuries first and body language second. Keith was holding himself tight and small, muscles coiled. He had a dozen phrases running through his mind, ready to berate this child that he’d come to dearly care for over his suicidal plan. He let out a low growl as a warning and Keith’s mask dissolved…

Only to reveal tear-stained cheeks and frightened eyes.

Keith was staring straight ahead at Kolivan’s chest, breathing shallow as another tear rolled down his face. Kolivan’s own eyes widened in shock, and Keith made to take a step back. 

Kolivan’s arms immediately came up, yanking Keith into a fierce hug and cradling the his head into his own body. He felt Keith stiffen, then slump into him, his shoulders shaking gently as he gave in and sobbed. 

“You are too precious, kit,” Kolivan whispered into Keith’s ear. “Never do something like that again. I cannot lose you too.”


End file.
